


One Smile can start a Friendship

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New school, new Friends, old Familie. That's what's happening to Dirk Strider. From this day on he will attend the same school his brother and his cousin are visiting already. And in his class he meets his new friend, John. And they have more connections than just being in the same class. Families in Homestuck sure are weird.<br/>Re-read and corrected by Ayshianese</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Smile can start a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> New OneShot. DaveJohn friendship (by now) this time.  
> This Shot was re-read by Ayshianese. <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

He walked down the streets towards his new school he would attend from today on. The holidays were over and he hoped this year would be a new start, a new beginning, a new chapter in his life. The streets were busy even though it was the early hour of 7:30 AM. Shades hid sharp eyes, appearance level boosting up causing the blond to look as cool as always. He was Dave Strider after all, no one would expect any less from a Strider.

 

“Dave if you had just waited for me like I told you to this meet up would have been much easier.” his cousin yelled after him, taking ahold of his wrist, “So, are you ready for your first day of school?”

“Sure it’ll be easy. I’ll make it.”

She gave an amused laugh, “I’m sure you will.”

 

Rose walked along with her cousin until she bumped into another. A black haired girl perked up in front of her and turned around. Her eyes were blue, behind a pair of black rimmed glasses; her outfit consisted of a blue color scheme with the exception of her black flats. A panicked look covered her features as she saw that Rose had fallen.

“Janey, careful.” said Rose, standing up and rubbing her hip.

“Sorry, I just saw Roxy behind you and got a little too excited. I’m sorry.” She replied.

 

Jane’s eyes couldn’t help but look over and glance over Dave who was watching in silence. A small smile formed on her lip as she tilted her head and pointed over at the blond boy. It wasn’t kind to assume without any answers but she couldn’t help herself from asking.

“Who’s that? Is he your boyfriend Rose?”

Rose shook her head, “Do we really look that charming together?...No. Hell no. He’s my cousin.”

Dave nodded, his lips curling up to form a smile at Jane with the old Strider-charm; Jane blinked a few times, cheeks starting to pinken. A small squeak escaped from her lips as she looked aside. The boy was irresistibly cute.

“Gotta go. Rooooooxy, Wait for me!” she exclaimed and dodged around Rose.

Dave looked after her, as she jumped at his other cousin, Roxy Lalonde, and hugged her tightly. Roxy beamed with joy and squealed from joy, greeting her best friend. The two have known each other since they were 13, now 17.

 

“They seem very acquainted.” mentioned Dave, Rose nodding in agreement.

 

“I think Roxy likes her, and I bet she likes Roxy as well.”

 

Dave nodded, walking alongside Rose who was now chattering and informing him about the school they were going to. The blonde told Dave about some of the cliques, teachers, hangout areas, anything to her current knowledge.

When they entered the school, Rose guided Dave to his classroom. It was fairly sized with just about the whole class already inside. People chattered and reunited with each other, talking about what they did over break and showing each other whatever they had in their hands.

 

“This is your classroom. Behave yourself and everything will be fine. Have a nice day, Dave.” she smiled before walked away.

 

Looking around he saw no familiar faces, of course, and nearly every seat was occupied whether by people actually in the class or just hanging about before they had to scurry on over to their actual class. There was one seat next to a boy with black hair. He had big, blue eyes and wore thick, black rimmed glasses. His white shirt had a big green, slimy ghost on it. The kid seemed very shy and, with no other choice, Dave walked up to him.

“Hey, may I take this seat?” Dave pointed at the one next to the boy.

Said boy looked up surprised, but nodded as a response. The dark haired teen didn’t usually get a lot of attention outside of pulling pranks so this was something new to him. Nobody really did ever speak to him unless it was required to.

“What’s your name?” asked Dave, trying to get a conversation going with his new seatmate.

 

“John. John Egbert. You?”

 

“Dave Strider.”

 

John’s mouth parted as a smile soon came, “Dave Strider? Rose’s cousin right? That’s awesome, I can start to see the resemblance a bit now.”

 

“Oh you know her?” quirked Dave.

“She’s my cousin’s best friend, I guess making me and her friends as well. And her sister is my sister’s crush or something. Whoops~ I shouldn’t have said that.” he brought his hands in front of his mouth.

“This Jane-girl is your sister? She bumped into Rose this morning and was very excited about seeing Roxy.”

“Yeah. That was her.” nodded John, “I think they like each other, but they’re too shy to say anything.”

How small the world is isn’t it? Looks like every person he’s met so far has a link with each other. He wondered if John knew his brother Dirk as well It’s impossible not to pick out a Strider from the crowd. It really doesn’t matter though.

The teacher entered the classroom and everyone went quiet, the two boys looked at their new class teacher. He welcomed the class and wished them good luck for the upcoming year. Mr. Vantas, as he introduced himself, gave the teens their schedules.

“And now the elder students will show you around. Group up in a pair of two and wait for your guides to show up.”

Dave looked at John, who seemed very confused and insecure. He was biting his lip and staring down at this desk. Seemed like he didn’t really have any friends in this class.

“C’mon. Let’s look for our guide.” Dave stood up, John looking at him surprised.

“You… you want to pair up with me?”

 

“Sure. Who else. I don’t know anyone else besides you, and you seem nice. So let’s go.”

John smiled lightly and nodded. He grabbed his bag and the two boys waited for the guides to arrive. A tall, blonde boy entered the classroom, a black haired boy walked behind him. Soon a group of other older students followed in behind them looking for their group to escort.

“Mr. Vantas, I’ll be showing Jake the school as well. He’s new to the school and in my class.”

Mr. Vantas nodded, “Very well, if that’s the case.”

The blonde boy looked around in class and waved at Dave. Dave gave a weak smile and waved; John looked at the boy then back at Dave curiously, they looked alike. Are they brothers?

“You know him?”

 

“Well… yeah… Just my brother. C’mon. He’ll show us around. And no matter what he’s saying about me just ignore it. Everything he’s saying is 99.9% bullshit.”

“He can’t be that bad.” said John following Dave over to the older students, “You’re probably over reacting.”

“Let’s go. I’ll show you ‘round.” said the older Strider once they reached the pair

The quiet footsteps of the four boys echoed off of the walls filling the hallway, it was kind of awkward with the silence and their shoes making the only noise from them. Dave consciously tried to walk quieter.

“Don’t you want to introduce me to your new friend?” Dirk smirked causing Dave to sigh.

“Sure. John, my bro Dirk. Dirk, my new friend, John.”

Dirk’s orange eyes looked at John through the pointy anime-shades; Dave slid his shades a bit down and looked at his brother over the border of his dark shades in curiosity. John glanced at Dave and saw his red eyes, holding his breath as he looked away. He's never seen such eyes before. They were quite awesome to be honest, but yet alarming at first glance.

 “What? And no he is not, don't get the wrong idea.” the smaller blonde boy hissed and glared at the older one.

 Dirk just smiled; Dave let his shades slip back to the bridge of his nose where they belong. Wearing shades inside does look douchey, but if it meant that he could keep his eyes hidden it was something to deal with. Dirk wore his too so he wasn't alone.

 “Feel honoured.” Dirk smiled at John, “Not many people are allowed to see his eyes, Jake and I rarely get to see them, even for a blink of an eye. Not even his ex-girlfriend got to see them.”

 

John looked at Dave surprised, the other boy shrugged and stayed quiet. His eyes were quite a sensitive topic for him. Unlike his brother who can easily take off his shades at anytime and cousins who blatantly don't hide their eyes, he feels safer with his own hidden.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend John? Or boyfriend if you...” Jake asked.

John blushed lightly and shook his head. He's really never been in a stable relationship before so things like that are kind of difficult to relate too.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know.” Dirk smiled leading them out the front door.

“Where are we going?” John said changing the topic quickly.

“I'll show you the more important places, so I’ll show you the sports ground and the places where you can hang out.”

Dave sighed; he knew it. They would hang out the next two hours, but he was okay with it. He really wasn’t interested in the building in its eternity, everything he needed to know in there were his classrooms and the cafeteria. All the books he needed were at home or in the library close to his house.

 

Dirk threw himself into the grass, next to the basketball court; Jake laid down next to him, looking over at John and Dave. The green eyed male patted the space next to him.

“C’mon, lay down with us. Don’t just stand there.”

Dave nodded and laid down next to his brother. Glancing over at John, he saw how his body slowly relaxed. He himself was slowly getting comfortable on the ground.

John sat down next to Dave and looked at his new friend. He’s never made new friends so fast; he never really had friends… just… classmates who were nice. But could Dave be his first best friend? He seemed nice and John really liked him from the beginning, but why should such a cool boy like a nerd like him.

“So. What are your hobbies John?” Jake looked at him.

 

His eyes reminded him of Jade’s own eyes, his cousin mentioned earlier. Wait. His name was Jake, right? He remembers something about an English guy that Jade had told him about a while back.

“Are you Jake English? Jade’s brother?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“She’s my cousin.” John told him.

“Well. Pleased to meet you, cousin. So, what are your hobbies?” smiled Jake.

 

“I love movies, especially with Nicolas Cage and Matthew McConaughey in it. And I love games, computer games particularly.”

“I love movies too. Every kind of movie.”

“Yeah…Literally any movie is good enough for English here. He loves to talk about them.” Dirk sighed.

John smiled and looked at Dave, “Do you like movies?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know much about movies, but I love music.”

“And Smuppets.” Dirk commented, causing Dave to punch his shoulder.

“No. Don't you dare. I hate your smuppets more than anything.”

“But you like my Lil Cal.”

“Oh you don’t know how much I hate Lil Cal and how much he scares me.” Dave said with disgust in his voice.

John chuckled and Jake took out his phone to show the other boy some pictures. The pictures consisted of smuppets and Lil Cal. John gave a nervous laugh as he looked through the photos.

 

“Well… I agree. Cal is kinda creepy.” John said.

 

Dave nodded and smiled triumphantly at his new friend. He really liked John, they could be great friends if this hits off. Before, all people ever did was fawn over him, trying to befriend him just to seem cool or whatever. Tryhards he called them.

\----

 

“Why do you hide your eyes?” John looked at the albino who was walking next to him

The blonde boy shrugged, “Everyone acts crazy when they see my eyes. It’s not normal. It’s strange, they say…I don’t know if I like them or not.”

John bit his lips. That was sad to hear. Someone as cool as he could be degraded for something as little as that? Even to question himself on his appearance.

“I don’t think they're strange. I like them. Unusual and startling at first glance but not strange. Different, but beau-ahhh... uhm… nice.” John blushed a bit and Dave smiled.

“Thanks...Hey wanna hang out? This afternoon, my place?”

John smiled brightly, nodding. After school plans, something he’s never had with a person that’s not related or linked with Jade. This was exciting.

“Well then, see ya later, okay?” Dave waved and walked the road down towards his house.

John just stared after Dave and smiled, waving back at him. Friends… They… They’re friends. Just because they smiled at each other.


End file.
